


Christmas Morning

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Swan Mills Family Christmas drabble. I think I out-cuted myself guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina had been up all night wrapping presents and preparing the house so Henry would wake up to something magical in the morning. He had always believed without any fault in the existence of Santa Clause, and at 12 years old, Regina clung to this belief, knowing full well this year could be the last. She didn’t even pretend it didn’t bring her as much joy as it brought Henry to see his face, so surprised, so in awe every Christmas morning. She was glad, however, for the held Emma provided this year. Emma was only too happy to eat the cookies and drink the milk Henry left out for Santa, and Regina didn’t even have to ask her to leave crumbs, as she did it without prompt.

Regina was surprised to be woken at 6am by the gentle but excited squeaks of the blonde in her ear.

“Gina, it’s Christmas!” They younger woman whispered with the glee of a small child.

“I’m aware. It’s also six AM.” Regina didn’t open her eyes.

“But it’s Christmas day!” Emma’s voice cracked with excitement and Regina’s heart melted a little as she opened her eyes and spotted the blonde hovering over her, her body buzzing with excitement.

“You’d think you’d never celebrated Christmas before Emma.”

When Regina saw Emma’s smile fade, she realised her faux pas.

“Well…” Emma murmured, unable to continue.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry.” Regina pulled her partner down to her lips and held her close, breathing her in and exploring her lips.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’ve got you now, and Henry.” Emma’s smile returned slightly.

“But I didn’t think, I should have known.” Regina brushed Emma’s blonde locks with her delicate fingers, tenderly. 

“It’s okay.” Emma grinned. “You can make it up to me by getting up and opening your present!” Emma jumped off their bed, bounding down the hall calling to their son.

_HENRY! IT’S CHRISTMAS!_


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so I got you both something,” Emma began as Henry opened his last Santa present. “Henry, you can have yours first.” Emma was not unlike a hummingbird, bouncing and buzzing with delight at having a family to share Christmas with for the first time in her life.

 

Emma handed her son the poorly wrapped parcel, that he accepted with equal enthusiasm as she gave it. He unwrapped it by ripping away strips of paper until the gift was uncovered in his hand, and Emma waited on his reaction with bated breath and a childlike grin.

 

“Mom, it’s beautiful.” Henry exclaimed, awestruck by the beautiful, handcrafted, leather bound journal in his hand.

 

“Open it up!” Emma squeaked.

 

Henry opened the cover of the book to find a message embossed in gold on the inside page.

 

_From the mind of the truest believer._

He flipped through the pages to see they were all blank.

 

“So you can write your own fairytale.” Emma blushed, suddenly having second thoughts about her gift.

 

“I love it!” Henry jumped off the floor and threw his arms around Emma’s shoulders, pulling her so tight they fell over, laughing.

 

“My turn now.” Regina playfully interjected.

 

“Of course your majesty.” Emma straightened herself up. “I couldn’t forget you.”

 

Still on the floor, kneeling by Regina’s feet that sunk into the carpet, holding her body on the edge of the sofa, Emma took the tiniest present from beneath the tree. It was wrapped haphazardly; Emma had never had the chance to give presents before, but she tried, and topped the whole thing off with a sparkly, gold bow.

 

Regina plucked the bow tails and let the ribbon fall from the parcel. She unstuck each piece of tape and slid out a small, nondescript black box inside. She looked at Emma and raised her eyebrow.

 

“So mysterious.” The brunette giggled.

 

“Just open it.” Emma was well and truly shaking now as she watched Regina pull the lid off the tiny black box, and her face light up in shock when she saw what was inside.

 

“Do you like it?” Emma couldn’t wait for Regina to offer an opinion on her own.

 

“I…” Regina was speechless.

 

“I thought of you as soon as I saw it. I looked everywhere, but I think this is the nicest I saw.” Emma sat keenly on her knees before her Queen.

 

“What is it Mom?” Henry asked, annoyed that he wasn’t part of the clearly special moment his mothers were sharing.

 

“It’s a ring Henry.” Regina managed to rasp out as her eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“Oh cool, like a mood ring?” The 12 year old was oblivious to his mothers’ emotions.

 

“No Henry,” Emma touched Henry’s knee. “This is a different kind of ring.”

 

“Like a class ring?”

 

“You don’t have to take it Gina, if this is too much, or too soon, we can pretend…” Emma was cut off by her lover reaching out and gently pulling her face in for the most feather soft, but intensely passionate kiss.

 

“It’s perfect Emma. It’s perfect.”


End file.
